clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannon/Builder Base
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The iconic ground defense, built to last! This classic makes the Master Builder a bit sentimental." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Cannons are the first defensive structure that a player has at the start of their Builder Base. **Cannons are both cheap and quick to upgrade at lower levels. **Cannons can shoot any ground units, such as Raged Barbarians, but not any air units, such as Beta Minions or Baby Dragons. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Cannons have a high rate of fire and a decent range. **Cannons are very useful for keeping Boxer Giants from attacking other defenses. **You can defend Multi Mortars and Crushers by placing them within range of Cannons. **Make sure Cannons are placed within range of Firecrackers, because Cannons are unable to target air units (or at least in range of an Archer Tower or Air Bombs). **Upgrade these structures first at lower levels, as they are one of your main ground defenses. They are also the cheapest and most common defensive structure available, which makes them a good initial investment. *'Offensive Strategy' **Cannons are one of the few defensive structures that cannot attack air units. This makes them easy pickings for Beta Minions or Baby Dragons if they are not within range of Firecrackers, Archer Towers, Hidden Teslas, or Air Bombs. **Cannons are only able to damage one unit at a time. This makes it very easy to overwhelm them with large groups of Sneaky Archers or Raged Barbarians. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Cannons undergo significant visual changes at level 7. The Cannon barrel and support platform both increase in size at almost every level. ***When initially constructed, the Cannon consists of a short dark metal barrel mounted on a crude four-legged wooden platform. ***At level 2, the Cannon's base receives a wooden stabilizer tied to the legs with ropes. ***At level 3, the Cannon's leg stabilizer becomes stouter and the cannon becomes larger. The base itself rotates 45 degrees within the 3x3 square (ostensibly to accommodate the later, larger upgrades of the Cannon). ***At level 4, the Cannon barrel receives two decorative latitudinal ridges, one midway along the barrel and one at the rear. The platform's leg stabilizer is removed in favor of a larger and stouter main support platform with much shorter legs. ***At level 5, the Cannon base's wooden legs are replaced with metal ones and its metal ring which it pivots on gets wider. **The appearances of the cannonball changes with level, along with its size. ***When first constructed, the cannon shoots small, light grey color balls. ***At level 2, it shoots bigger balls. ***At level 4, the balls becomes even bigger and becomes darker. ---- * History ** Cannons were added in the Builder Base update on 5/22/2017. ** On 5/26/2017 Builder Hall 3 received one more cannon. ---- *'Trivia' **There is already a Cannon built in your Builder Base when you first enter it. **When viewing your village, the Cannons will appear to aim randomly about. However, they will mostly be aiming away from the Builder Hall. If the Cannons (or the Builder Hall) are moved, the Cannons will instantly orient themselves to point away from the Builder Hall's new relative location. This remains true even when the Cannons are being upgraded (except that upgrading Cannons always instantaneously point directly away from the Builder Hall with no random movement). **The Cannon is able to rotate in a full 360 degrees. ** The Cannon's barrel expands slightly whenever it shoots. Category:Buildings Category:Builder Base Category:Defenses